


Ashes And Wine

by Ladybird1864



Series: Lifelines 'Dragon Age: Inquisition' [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic, Princess - Freeform, Princess Of The Fae, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird1864/pseuds/Ladybird1864
Summary: The Dreadwolf has finally awoken from his thousand year sleep with only one thought on his mind. Restoring Arlathan. What didn't cross his mind was catching the scent of an innocent Fae who's soul is as ancient as his.





	1. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herald saves little Daiya from rouge Apostates and the Dreadwolf catches a scent. 
> 
>  
> 
> Daiya's Theme: Pretty Girl ~ Maggie Lindemann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Elven, Fae'len, Tevene  
> Da'len ~ Little one ~ Elven  
> Amatus ~ A term of endearment ~ Tevene  
> 'Amin'mahn. telle'utae Oke'trall' ~ I am doing well, thank you elf ~ Fae'len  
> 'Amin hira'etha' ~ I apologize ~ Fae'len

    

Daiya   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screams echo off the stone walls of the cave as Daiya thrashes against her binds. A blurry figure of an elf stands over her clutching a knife that digs into the soft pale skin of her face. rough ropes rub her wrists and legs raw as pain blossoms through her as other figures surround her chanting a strange chant to a being named Fen'Harel. Daiya gasps tears and blood streaming down her face and onto the stone table she lays on making the surface darken and become sticky.

 

Her ears start to ring as a large boom resonates off the walls and the other figures rush off towards the sound. Her body goes into shock and the elf leaves her lying there in her own blood and tears running off to fight. Sounds of metal clashing and shouting echo's through the cave and flashes of light fill her vision until everything is quiet. Multiple soft footsteps getting louder and louder replace the sounds of death and a girlish gasp breaks the serene silence. Now the footsteps pound and a man appears over her his face twisted in horror and disgust.

 

"Solas, is she..." he trails off and another figure joins him. This time its another elf, but his face is gentle and warm as he looks over her. He touches the side of her neck softly searching for any indication she's alive and his eyes widen as the weak thumping of her heart tells him she's alive.

 

"She is but barley. Cassandra untie her. We need to get her out of here so I can look over her and asses the damage" Solas says and she feels fingers brush against her hands.

 

"You poor thing" a different voice says and Solas carefully picks her up shifting her in his arms so she's shielded from the outside world. In a blur of color she is set on a patch of grass and Solas kneels down next to her.

 

"I need water and a rag, Varric" he murmurs and shuffling is heard near by.

 

"Maxwell go find some herbs, I don't have enough in my pack for the extent of her wounds and my magic can only heal so much" he starts to wipe her face cleaning the blood off her snow white skin.

 

"Why isn't she moving. That usually implies that the person is dead" a short man with reddish blonde hair says.

 

Solas sighs "She's in shock. If you look closely her chest is moving slightly and her skin is pale but has a pink tint to it".

 

"What did they do, carve something into her face?" Cassandra asks and Solas studies the lines eyes widening as he recognizes them. His Vallaslin marrs her normally bare face in jagged lacerations that slightly seep blood.

 

"What is it?" Maxwell asks his grey silver eyes concerned.

 

"This is the Vallaslin of the Fen'Harel, the elven god of betrayal and rebellion. Also known as the Dread Wolf, He Who Hunts Alone, Lord of Tricksters, The Great Wolf, Roamer of the Beyond, The old wolf, and Bringer of Nightmares. He was known as kin to both the Creators and the Forgotten Ones. The Dalish are frightened of him and even go to lengths of avoiding wolves in general. For whatever reason those Apostates carved her face with his Vallaslin. I can only image that they where going to offer her to the God in exchange for power" Solas says looking at her in pity.

 

 _'They where offering her to me. This child probably kidnapped and tortured by them so they could win the my favor but instead I saved her and killed them'_   he thinks and gently traces the lines that weave together.

 

"Um, is anyone going to ignore the fact that his girl has large wings on her back and a crown on her head?" Varric says and everyone's eyes move towards her back and sure enough two wings shaped like a dragonflies protrude from her back shimmering in an array of colors like a raw cut diamond. Their eyes travel to her head where snow white hair tinted pink with blood fans out across the grass in a mass of loose unruly curls. True to Varric's word a white crown adorns her head lined with white flowers and white, silver and light blue jewels that dip into a elegant point on her forehead towards her nose.

"Is she royalty?" Cassandra asks and Varric snorts. "You'd think with all those jewels on her it be obvious. I'm surprised the Apostates didn't strip them from her body".

Daiya's eyes start to flutter and she lets out a startled cry her vibrant spring grass colored eyes clouding over in panic as she flails her hand latching onto Solas' tunic. He grabs her arms gently and pulls her against him trying to calm her. "Shhh Da'len. Your safe now. Its alright, calm down" he whispers into her ear holding her head to his chest her face hidden by his jacket. Her body shakes and she starts to weep small whimpers escape trembling petal pink lips. Solas continues to murmur soothingly into her hair until her body finally goes limp with exhaustion.

~❧. **☫**.☙~

 

Soft voices drift into Daiya's conscious making her squirm in discomfort. She clenches her fists mumbling softly catching Solas's attention from outside the tent. Cassandra looks at him and he shakes his head flipping the flap open and entering quietly.

 

His eyes land on her slightly shivering figure which is illuminated by the numerous lit candles around the tent. He walks over to her and pulls up a chair eyes running along her face checking her lacerations for any signs of infection. He gently touches her face making her flinch away eyes clouding in panic "Shh, Da'len. Its alright" he coos and she closes her eyes settling down from the familiarity of his voice. Magic flutters over the tips of his fingertips and he runs them soothingly over her vallaslin

 

"How is she?" Maxwell asks peeking his head into the tent. Solas hums and takes a deep breath "Other than the frightening experience she's has She'll be alright" he says and Maxwell nods stepping fully into the tent.

 

"Have you found out what she is?" he asks and Solas shakes his head moving her hair behind her hear studying the gem studded metal wire that loosely follows the shape of her ear. "Her ear is pointed like an elf's but its shape is unique, more rounded with s shorter tip" he murmurs and Maxwell sighs.

 

"could she be a halfie?'.

 

"I don't think so but it could be possible. She certainly has the physique for it" Solas stands still looking over her now sleeping figure.

 

"Any update on how far we are from the refugee camp?"

 

"Not much farther. maybe a days journey without trouble"

 

"Do you think she'll make it that far, I mean she's so small and dainty. Can her body handle the trek?" 

 

"She'll half too. If worse comes to worse I'll carry her, she weighs little to nothing which is abnormal but it wont be to difficult" Solas walks towards the entrance and glances back at her "Let her get some rest. I need to find something suitable for her to wear and you should send word to Haven about her, see if they can find anything on her and accommodate her if need be. Sleep well Herald" he bids and leaves the tent quickly. Maxwell looks at her and smiles softly "I've always wanted a little sister. Welcome to the Inquisition, Amatus" he whispers and kisses her forehead softly.

 

As the sun comes up Daiya sits on the Druffalo hide cot clutching the fur blankets around her in an attempt to shield her from the bitter morning air. Her eyes stay trained on the tents entrance her body tense and nerves in overdrive. Her highly sensitive ears listen to the movement from outside the protection of the tent flinching whenever someone gets to close to the tent. "Morning" a familiar voice whispers and her body slightly relaxes as the man who saved her enters the tent. "Good morning, Da'len. How are you feeling?" he asks making a small smile appear on her face.

 

"Amin'mahn. telle'utae Oke'trall" she tells him softly and he tilts his head in confusion "I am sorry da'len but I'm not sure I understand what you said" he tells her and her eyes widen. "I'm sorry, I thought that since you where an elf you would understand me. I said 'I am doing well thank you'".

 

"That's quite alright. If I may ask, what id your name?" 

 

"Daiya, my name is Daiya" she says bashfully. "That's a beautiful name Da'len. Now you should get dressed so you can meet the others" her eyes widen in panic and he appears next to her hands on her shoulders "Its alright. They are kind people and will help protect you. I imagine someone is very eager to see you awake" he says and she nods standing up.

 

Solas gasps and spins around averting his eyes but not quickly enough, catching a glimpse of smooth milky skin free of marks or blemishes. Tears well up in Daiya's eyes and sniffling can be heard making Solas wince "Did, did I do something wrong?" her voice weak with sadness. "No, Da'len. You did nothing wrong. Its just improper for a male such as myself to look upon a woman who is indecent".

 

"Amin hira'etha" she whispers and he sighs. "It's alright, now hurry and dress we are traveling soon" he replies guessing the meaning of those words by her tone of voice.

 

She slips on the simple green long sleeve tunic and a pair of brown animal skin pants with ease due to them being overly large. "I'm done" her chirp makes Solas smile and he turns around chuckling at her. The outfit is relatively large swallowing her small four and a half foot frame.

 

"Once we get back to Haven we'll find you something more suitable. But for now that will have to do" he holds out his hand and leads her out of the tent her eyes widen at the sight of Inquisition members roaming the camp while a small man with reddish blonde hair smiles and stands exclaiming "Hey there's our Firefly".

Daiya tilts her head "Firefly" she tests the word out and he nods "Yep! Its perfect! You glow like one and have wings as well".

 

"Don't mind Varric, Amatus. He gives everyone a nickname" a man with devilishly styled brown hair says walks towards her his silver grey colored eyes trained on her. He flashes her a kind smile filled with pearly white straight teeth and she smiles back her nerves settling.

 

"Daiya this is Maxwell. From now on you'll be under the alias of his sister" Varric laughs in distain "Chuckles I don't think anyone is going to belive that, she's an elf and the Herald is Human, a Tevinter at that. No ones going to belive that she's his sister".

 

"But I'm not an Elf, I'm a Fae" Daiya mumbles and Varric looks at her. "Firefly, we have no idea what a Fae is".

 

"Really?" she asks shocked and they nod. "Da'len why don't you tell us what you remember on how you came to be here" Solas says kindly and she nods wringing her hands together.

 

"I was doing my studies in the palaces garden when I saw it. Big and green and ugly. It came out of a hole in the air and started coming for me. I didn't know what to do. The guards where attacking it, mother was screaming and then nothing. In a flash of green light I was in a place that looked like my world but had a sickly green hue to it. Things were chasing me and then a woman scared all the bad things away. She said I was like the 'Elvhen'. It sounds familiar but I've never hear the word before. She said someone would find me and that I had to run then again ever thing went black. I was so scared, and then I woke up and elves where hurting my face and mumbling words I couldn't understand" Daiya trembles furiously tears streaming down her face while she attempts to wipe them away.

"Da'len this is important so I need you to answer truthfully, Where either of your parents Elven?" Solas asks and she hiccups "Adah was. He was always tall and he didn't have wings. Mellah always said I was different and my wings only proved it. All the other Fae's teased me about them. They called them 'dense-wings' because they couldn't make up their mind on a certain color. As if it wasn't bad enough that my Arcana was light" she mumbles.

 

"Arcana?"

 

"Each Fae has a different affinity and Arcana. My soul is nature and my arcana is light. Its what my powers are made up of. But I can only use them when my wings are out. Other than that I'm powerless" Solas sighs and Cassandra walks into the camp her eyes trained on Daiya. "Good your awake, we need to leave soon. Maxwell did you find out if she's indeed of royal blood?" she asks and Maxwell looks from her to Daiya. "If your asking if my Adah and Mellah where a king or queen then yes I am" she tells them and Varric laughs. "This is too good. That's totally going into my next book" he murmurs and starts to jot down words into a journal.

 

"Then that settles it. Your the princess of the Inquisition. If we truly do have someone of royal blood that could sway the odds in our favor and bring in supporters"

 

"Or kidnappers and creeps. No, Cassandra. I wont let you use her like that. If word gets out she's royal people will come after her and Maker forbid they find out she's a Fae. No, that wont happen"

 

"Herald she's a liability, a child. There's nothing else she can offer us. She cant fight which makes her dangerous too you" Maxwell grits his teeth and steps towards her his stance threatening. "No. She _will_ come with us. And I _will_  protect her and you know why? Because she's my sister and I don't give a damn what anyone else says. She will be the gem of our organization and I will protect her from everything that dares harm her. Rue the creature that thinks to cross my path if she's threatened" he growls and Varric grabs Daiya's hand tugging her back as she watches them with wide eyes.

 


	2. The Crossroads

Maxwell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "So Firefly what is it you like to do?" Varric asks as they walk through a dense wooded area. Daiya looks over at him and smiles.

 

"I like to help people, draw, write and collect things"

 

"Ahh, I write as well. What do you like to write about?"

 

"I like to write about plants and animals. Informational subjects mostly, but I do also like to occasionally write songs, poetry and quotes"

 

"Really, so you must be really smart" Maxwell says and looks over at Cassandra who scoffs in disgust. "Yup. It also helps that my spirit is nature. The plants and animals sing to me"

 

"What do you mean 'they sing to you' Da'len?" Solas asks and she brushes her fingers over a plant with large green leaves. "All living beings have unique songs that they sing. I am able to hear them and they tell me things. For example this plant has healing qualities to it. Its sings of life, soft and sweet. Many other plants here sing similar songs. Animals sing as well. Their song is different because it tells me if their hostile and how old they are".

 

"Do humans have these 'songs' as you call them?"

 

"Yes, but they're harder to understand. So many emotions, twisting and turning, ever changing. But sometimes, when they harmonize with another they are easier to understand" she says and kneels down and harvests the plant that sang the healing song. She closes her eyes and her wings appear and she creates light with her hand. The white shimmering light envelops the plant and starts to levitate next to her letting the leaves floating around in the light bubble. she stands and turns to everyone who stares at her wide eyed. "What?" she asks and Varric chuckles. "Nothing Firefly. Nothing at all".

 

~❧. **☫**.☙~

 

Solas watches Daiya with interest as she fills her light bubble with plants and materials. Her wide green eyes taking in the world around her with wonder and curiosity he hasn't seen in a long time.

 

To his companions he seems to be watching her to keep and eye on her but to the untrained eye he's examining her. Drinking in her beauty a sight he hasn't been given since the time of Arlathan. Her white hair shimmers brilliantly, silver streaks appearing as the sun hits it. Her figure is slim and with her current attire shows little of its shape but he knows better from this mornings encounter. Hidden over the baggy tunic and pants hides supple curves and soft hills encased in smooth ivory skin that has the faintest blush undertone to it.

 

A throat clears and his head snaps to the left where Varric smirks at him. "Find something that interests you Chuckles? Or should I say someone?" he asks and Solas shakes his head. "Just making sure she's safe is all, Master Tethras".

 

"Sure you are. Whatever you say Chuckles. Whatever you say. But for the record, she is very beautiful. Must be a Fae thing. To be unearthly beautiful. Hair shining like glittering strands of sliver, eyes like a newly sprouted elfroot leaf. Skin like polished ivory probably as soft as silk. What's there not to like" Varric talks like he's reading from a passage in a romance book.

 

Solas cant deny her beauty is unlike anything ever to exist on Thedas. Not even the ancient elven women from his time held a beauty quite like hers. His face turns grim with that knowledge, knowing that not only because she has royal blood and abilities of unfathomable powers, her beauty will attract the attention of everyone, the most from those that will become a danger to her. 

 

Suddenly, Daiya stops her face paling body stiff. "Da'len, what's wrong?" Solas asks walking over to her. "Don't you hear it" she whispers and Maxwell joins her side. "Hear what, Amatus?".

 

"Their song its..." She takes off running making Solas shout and Maxwell take off after her. She stops up on a hill and looks down in the valley. Men and women fight while others run trying to flee from the chaos. "Inquisition forces. Their trying to protect the refugees" Cassandra shouts and starts to head down the hill. "We must help them" Solas says and looks over at Daiya. "Stay here".

 

Daiya watches them fight and her eyes widen when a man sneaks up behind Cassandra. she throws her hand forward and a root bursts through the ground and wraps around the mans sword slowly traveling up his arm locking it into place. The man shouts catching Cassandras attention and she spins around cutting him down. Her head snaps up to the hill and her eyes widen when she see's Daiya standing there.

 

Her normally green eyes slowly start to glow white and it spreads to her aura. all over the valley roots and vines wrap around rouge Templars and apostates binding them into their spots. Solas, Maxwell, and Varric all stop their attacks to look around as animals made of light attack the ones the plants didn't get.

 

Daiya walks down the hill joining them as Inquisition soldiers pry the bindings off the men. "Damn, Firefly. Remind me never to make you angry" Varric mutters and she smiles at him. "Do not worry, they only attack the ones who whish unnecessary harm to me and others. So your safe" she giggles and he smiles at her.

 

She lets out a surprised squeak as Maxwell scoops her up into his arms. "Amatus! Are you alright? Your not injured are you? Tell me where it hurts" he sputters and Solas chuckles. "She's not hurt Herald. But she might be if you keep squeezing her like that".

 

Maxwell's eyes widen and he sets her down her body swaying slightly from being shaken. "Herald, remember why we're here. We need to find Mother Giselle" Cassandra says and he nods and they walk up the path towards the camp. AS they walk past the survivors murmur while staring with wide eyes and the soldiers hold their fist over their hearts as a sign of respect.

 

"There are mages here that can heal your wounds. Lie still" a woman wearing a white and red dress says to a boy who lies on a cot. "Don't... Let them touch me mother, their mag...." he trails off as his eyes land on Daiya her soft calming aura silencing him. The woman turns to look at her and ushers her forward. "Little one, What is your name?" She asks. "Daiya"

 

"Was that light earlier yours?" the boy asks.

 

Daiya looks at him and nods "Yes"

 

"It was soft and warm. So inviting not like the others"

 

"Will you let her help you" the woman asks and he looks at her finally nodding. "Do you want me to use herbs or light?" she asks kneeling down next to him. "Herbs" he answers and she nods looking at the woman. "I will need some water and a fire please. And if you can some form of alcohol to sterilize the wound".

 

"Get her anything she needs" the woman says and a man nods running off. he comes back with a basket of cloth, a pot of water and a bottle of alcohol. Daiya washes her hands starts to boil the water over the freshly made fire.

 

"I'm going to have to make a needle out of my light so I can close the wound. Is that alright with you or will it be to stressful?" she asks the boy and he gulps. "Promise you wont use it for anything else?" he asks uncertainty in his eyes. "I promise".

 

He nod and she holds out her hand weaving her light into a thin needle that slightly glows in the palm of her hand. she takes some thread and starts to stitch up the wound. the boy grits his teeth in pain "who do you pray to?" she asks softly and he looks at her with wide eyes. "The Maker" he answers and she nods.

"And even though I'm walking through   
The valley of the shadow  
I will hold tight to the hand of Him  
Whose love will comfort me  
And when all hope is gone  
And I've been wounded in the battle  
He is all the strength that I will  
Ever need  
And He will carry me" she chants softly and he lies down body relaxed as she finishes tending to his wounds.

 

"I know of the chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those who are behind it. I will not lie to you and say some are not trying to use this tragedy for their own gain, because there are some who want to become the next divine. But there are some who are simply terrified, so many senselessly taken from us" Mother Giselle says.

Maxwell sighs "It was a tragedy. What transpired at the conclave should have never happened. but that's no excuse to make things worse. Its at times like these that we need to be united".

 

"Fear makes us all do things we normally wouldn't. That is why you should go to them. Convince them there's still hope. Show them you are no demon. Some will doubt and that's what will give you an advantage. Their power comes from unity, take that from them and you'll have the time you need" she tells him and looks over at Daiya who calms the soldier she helped bind up woth hyms and words of comfort.

 

"She's a special soul. Guard her carefully for there are some who will want her for their own" Maxwell looks at Daiya as well his eyes filled with resolve. "I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us... but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the inquisition into a force that will diver us... or destroy us"

 

"What do you belive?"

 

"I do not know and will not pretend to. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with the names of those in the Chantry who will be amenable to a gathering. Its not much, but I will do what I can. May the Maker guide you, Herald Of Andraste".


End file.
